


Taste the Rainbow

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Artist Dean, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, M/M, Tickle Fights, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish Castiel, Ticklish Dean, Ticklish Dean Winchester, domestic AU, paint fic, ticklish cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries out painting on a living canvas, but this one won't stop squirming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste the Rainbow

"Hold still."

Cas tried his best to remain stoic and unmoving, but every time Dean even lightly touched his skin with the paint brush, Cas twitched and moved slightly away.

"Sorry-" Cas shivered as Dean brushed on two dots onto his chest for eyes on a smiley face. The angel never would have expected to be in this situation, laying flat on the bed while his boyfriend painted hearts and smiley faces all over him. He didn’t know what had gotten into Dean, but the hunter had had this big dumb grin and hopeful look in his eyes when he brought home a paint set that Cas just couldn’t say no to.

"It’s hard to paint on a moving canvas." Dean pouted.

"I’m really try-ing!" Cas hiccuped. He steeled his jaw and barely moved for a minute or two, but then started squirming again.

"Cas…" Dean sighed, “C’mon.."

"I- but- The paint is so- ah- cold, and it feels- aha-no!" Cas gasped when Dean painted a line down Castiel’s chest to his stomach and over his navel, right down to the edge of his crotch. Castiel’s fingers curled in the sheets as Dean curiously dipped the brush in new colors and slid the bristles along the angel’s stomach again to draw the same reaction from Cas. Dean smirked as Cas shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut.

"What.. does it tickle?" Dean chuckled.  
Cas giggled and nodded slightly, shuffling and kicking his feet. Dean’s grin grew tenfold. He started to paint randomly on at the spots that he guessed would be ticklish. And he was never disappointed. Cas squeaked and squirmed and kicked and snorted, but he tried his hardest to remain still.

At least until Dean brought the brush up close to the angel’s armpits. Cas guffawed and shot his arms down, pushing away and curling up on himself.

"Oh come on- you’re ruining my masterpiece!" Dean feigned anger, then sighed, “Well… I guess if the brush tickles too much… Then i could always…" Dean grinned, “try fingerpainting," and with that he started to wiggle his fingers all over Castiel’s skin. Cas shrieked and tried to wiggle away, spreading paint everywhere as he flailed under Dean.

"No! Dehehehean! DEAN HAHAHA STOP!" Cas grabbed at Dean’s hands which were slick with paint and near impossible to grip. The angel bucked and squirmed and eventually knocked Dean off balance, sending him crashing down onto Castiel’s chest. Dean looked down at his t-shirt which was now coated in a strange multicolored mixture of paint. His eyes rose from his shirt to meet the angel’s nervous stare. Dean looked like he was about to snap someone’s neck.

"Oh.. That’s it." A sinister grin spread on Dean’s face and the tickle attack began anew. Cas yelped and couldn’t stop the giggles from pouring out, which quickly turned into desperate laughter when Dean’s fingers didn’t stop. The paint was cool and smooth as it slid between the hunter’s fingers and the angel’s body.

"Plehehease! PLEASE HAHAHAHADEAN STAHAHAHOP! Don’t- DON’T!" Cas lost himself in his cackles and kicked wildly as he wriggled beneath Dean’s touch.

Cas pleaded helplessly and twisted around; the sight was, well, adorable to Dean. Soon he was laughing almost as hard as Cas, and just when he let his guard down, the angel reached up in a last attempt at an end to his torture and scribbled his paint covered fingers against Dean’s sides. Dean gasped in surprise and pulled his arms back to protect himself. Cas used every ounce of energy he had left to flip Dean off of him and pin the hunter himself.

Dean chuckled at Castiel’s pouting, panting red face that hovered over him as they both caught their breath.

"You ass." Cas grumbled. Dean’s only reply was a cheeky grin. When Cas looked around he noticed that he himself, Dean, and the bed around them were splashed in an array of color. Dean, at the moment, noticed this as well. How ironic. Two guys wrestling around covered in rainbows. Dean snickered at their curret arrangement.

"What are you laughing at?" Cas asked.

"Just you. And your rainbow hair." The angel’s hair was fringed with an assortment of colors.

“It looks like you’re missing some paint.” Cas eyed the hunter eagerly.

"You kidding? I’m covered!" The hunter tried to gesture to himself while still being pinned beneath the angel.

"Not your skin." Cas gave a sly smirk, a look he’d learned from Dean.

Dean’s only response was sudden laughter as Cas attacked him, sliding his fingers wet with paint beneath Dean’s shirt hem to tickle and squeeze and paint his lower stomach and hips, at which Dean totally lost it.

The hunter struggled and laughed and tried to throw Cas off of him, and soon it turned into an all out brawl, each wrestling his way on top and temporarily gaining the upper hand, simultaneously tickling and painting the other until the roles reversed again and again.

Both Dean and Cas were completely coated in paint by the time they were both too exhausted to go on. Cas fell against Dean’s chest and smiled happily into the hunter’s neck. Dean rolled his eyes and pressed a purple kiss onto the top of Castiel’s head.

Cas was probably the best canvas Dean had every worked with.


End file.
